The present disclosure relates to a printer with a wiper that removes ink that has adhered to a nozzle.
Liquid jetting devices are known that include a liquid jetting head, a wiper blade, a wiper blade holding member, and a wiper blade restricting member. The liquid jetting head emits liquid droplets (e.g., ink drops) from a nozzle formed on a nozzle face. The wiper plate has elasticity. The wiper blade comes into contact with the nozzle face formed in the liquid jetting head and wipes off any liquid (e.g., ink) that has adhered to the nozzle face. The wiper blade holding member is provided such that it holds the wiper blade upright. The wiper blade restricting member keeps the wiper blade in a deflected state. In the liquid jetting device, the wiping of the nozzle face with the wiper blade kept in the deflected state by the wiper blade restricting member prevents the liquid that has been wiped off by the wiper blade from splattering in the surrounding area.